1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission device for an automobile and, more particularly, to the transmission device for an automobile that can operate a manual transmission device automatically to increase convenience in driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manual transmission device for an automobile has a clutch to connect or disconnect the engine to the transmission.
The clutch disconnects the engine from the transmission during the time the gears in the transmission are being shifted.
Generally, oil pressures produced in a master cylinder are used to operate the clutch.
Shifting a gear ratio consists of a shift operation that moves a change lever to left or right and a select operation that moves a change lever to forward or backward.
Since a driver controls the clutch and shifts a gear ratio by himself or herself, he or she gets weary and sometimes to fails to accomplish an appropriate gear ratio shifting.
Moreover, the engine room becomes complex because there need to be links or rods for controlling a shifting-gear ratio device which is connected to the change lever.